Break Off
by Antoshka
Summary: El odio se consume en ambos bandos, se destruyen entre si, por algo que no debió haber sido visto. Tony se siente furioso, traicionado y herido...en todas las formas posibles. WinterIron Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.


El clima de tensión se vivía en aquel lugar; dos bandos distintos peleando por algo que estaba por fuera de lo que los obligó a luchar, ahora esto era personal, más que nada, para Anthony Stark. Aquella traición junto con el cólera de lo más profundo de su ser, lo estaba consumiendo por completo y solo se dejaba guiar ahora por los golpes, aunque, era más que claro, que estaba en total desventaja.

Dos soldados contra él, James Buchanan Barnes, alias El Soldado de Invierno o simplemente "Bucky", junto con Steve Rogers, conocido como el patriota Capitán América.

 **«** **Los sistemas están fallando** **»** Alertó F.R.I.D.A.Y al guerrero de la armadura, el cual, apenas podía mantenerse en pie, de los puñetazos que venían de ambos lados, aun así, no iba a rendirse tan fácil, no ahora, mucho menos ahora.

Quería acabarlos…

Quería vengarse…

 _«_ _Él los había matado.»_

Disparó contra el rubio, quien no dudó enseguida en cubrirse con su escudo, aquel escudo que había hecho su propio padre, Howard Stark ¡y lo estaba usando en su contra! Inaceptable; Inconcebible…

 _«_ _Él lo había traicionado.»_

El sentimiento del odio y la ira eran un incentivo gigante en Iron Man que, le daba fuerzas de donde ya no había y el cuerpo, de lo lastimado que estaba, no podía otorgar, pero continuaba atacando a puño limpio a Rogers, derribándolo con furia al piso, cuando logró dar de manera certera y sin dejarle posibilidad de levantarse.

Era su oportunidad.

 _«Se sentía herido de todas las formas posibles.»_

Sin embargo, Anthony había bajado la guardia en el punto más crítico de la pelea, le había dado la espalda al enemigo.

 _«Y ahora…»_

Fue tan repentino, que para cuando sucedió, todos los sonidos a su alrededor desaparecieron por completo que parecía que se había quedado sordo; perdió el aliento al instante que, aunque intentará recobrarlo, este ni siquiera entraba a su boca.

Con sus pupilas totalmente achicadas, bajó la mirada lentamente, con el cuerpo totalmente tenso y lo primero que notó fue su reactor sobresaliendo junto con la mano que, indudablemente, era la del Soldado de Invierno y que, aquella sangre que manchaba su puño y el reactor, era la suya.

Sintió en ese momento como el traje comenzaba a oprimirlo, el aire de sus pulmones se había esfumado y las palabras no salían de sus labios, solo podía sentir un dolor agudo en toda la extensión de su cuerpo, mientras lentamente Bucky retiraba su brazo del cuerpo de Stark, mirando de una manera inexpresiva como el castaño se desplomaba en el suelo cayendo boca arriba. 

Su cabeza retumbaba con fuerza, como si el corazón repentinamente pasará del pecho al cerebro; su visión poco a poco se borraba y los sonidos ahora los escuchaba a lo lejos, oía claramente al Capitán llamar a su compañero y como enseguida se acercaba a su moribundo cuerpo, observándolo bastante perplejo…aunque el resultado pareciese ser inevitable y hasta predecible desde el comienzo, no hacía falta decir que lo había dejado en shock, a la vez que Barnes, simplemente, observaba como la muerte lentamente se llevaba consigo a Tony.

 _«Era su fin…»_

Suelen decir, que segundos antes de morir, toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, como una vieja película de ti o un pequeño planteo de todo lo ocurrido, ¿por qué era necesario tener que ver todas aquellas cosas que pasaron? Era como una tortura mental.

 _«Pero se llevaría consigo tres cosas.»_

En ese instante, como si fuera una especie de visión bastante nebulosa, recordaba aquel día que, por estas cosas, había quedado enterrado en el olvido; aquel día en que se encontraba parado frente a esa persona en una sonrisa casi imperceptible para todos, pero no para él, mientras susurraba su nombre y luego un calor agradable y suave aparecía en sus labios que, había logrado detener el espacio y el tiempo en un solo segundo, olvidándose de todos sus problemas y de su dolor.

 _«Aquel día que jamás se volvería a repetir.»_

Unas voces nuevamente aparecieron a la lejanía, llamándolo desesperadamente, para que no se fuera, que se quedara con ellos; no obstante, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sentía frío y mucho sueño, además de una extraña paz en aquel lugar, sea donde sea que se encontraba en ese momento.

 _«Esa persona que acabó con su vida en un parpadeo.»_

Y tras un silencioso suspiro, dejó todo atrás.

 _«Y que ahora sufría por su partida, recordando también aquel tan dichoso día en un sabor amargo.»_


End file.
